Jen and Tilly:The Beginning Of The End
by AlexaStar
Summary: First Story, so please give me a chance! Not happy with how this has been left for so long again so here's me trying to fill some gaps with what I thought could've happened. Hope you like it :)
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I'm a little annoyed that we didn't get to see Jen say all this and we haven't seen anything of Tilly since so I thought id write my own take on what could've happened. Sorry for any typos! Please leave me some feedback and if you like it ill write more enjoy, Alexa xx

_She just doesn't leave me alone. She stares at me, her eyes following me around the room, I can feel them tracing up and down my body and they don't leave until the bell goes and then still she's following me around the corridors just watching me. It's creepy. She makes excuses to stay behind, falling behind with work purposely asking for help when you and I both know she's more than capable. I started getting random text messages from a number I didn't know, saying she misses me and loves me and we should meet up. Look. I knew it was her. She must have gotten my number out of Sinead's phone or something as she has it in case of emergencies because I live with them, I'm not sure. She also emails me, saying how amazing I am, sends me love poems shes written I have them all here. When I'm not at college she's there, in the coffee shop staring again, she's even slipped a sketch of my face through my door, you see this. At first I thought it was just a little crush and she needed some comfort after her friends passing away and the whole Esther situation and I was someone there just to talk to but it's escalated from there and I've had no other choice but to report it before it gets anymore out of hand. I feel horrible doing this as she's such a bright student but I don't want to risk being in such a situation. I am her teacher and she is my student, It's so wrong and I don't want any rumours to start circling Mr Keeler. Matilda Evans is harassing me._

Harassment. Harassment! Oh god, what the hell have I just done. I can't breathe, struggling to get the air into my lungs. I feel numb. She's going to hate me for this. So kind hearted, smart, mature beyond her years,never in a million years would she be capable of that. I said she was creepy.I feel sick. I've ruined her, taken away her innocence and trampled all over her perfect reputation. What have I turned into? Ruining a beautiful,young,talented A* students life and any chance of getting into one of the most prestigious universities in the country just to save my own stupid back. Set fire to her hopes and dreams without even a second thought about how it's going to damage her. What have I turned into.

I stood and watched another student in such a state alone with no one to turn to, attempting to take her own life and what did I do? Again I walked away to save myself. How selfish have I been. Shes right, how can I look at myself in the mirror? I chose to risk my job, I chose to have an affair with a student, I chose all of this knowing the repercussions but yet I couldn't take it, I ran again. Watching her walk away from me, tearing up her future in front of my eyes, so much hatred laced across her face, her eyes burning red and sore clearly from all the crying and pain I had caused. I felt numb. My heart was pounding so hard it felt like it was going to burst right out of my chest and flop onto the floor, my eyes blurred with the forceful flow of tears gushing from them, my knees trembling struggling to hold myself up until they gave way and I crashed hard to the ground sobbing for what felt like hours but was just only a few minutes before I had to force myself back into teacher mode again. I don't even deserve that title.

But, what was done was done. There was no way my beautiful Tilly was going to forgive me now. No, she wasn't even my Tilly anymore. No, and never again not after this, I've well and truly screwed this up and there's no going back. I've lost the love of my life. My soul mate.

I just don't understand why she hasn't denied it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the wait and it's only short but life has just got in the way. I have lots of ideas for this story and ill write more chapters if you want them. Leave a review and let me know what you all think I really appreciate your reviews, thanks Alexa x**

Tilly's POV

_How could she do this to me?_ Love, ha yeah right! Spiteful selfish bitch! Such a liar too, "You're the only person I care about." I knew it was all too good to be true. She doesn't care about anyone but herself and her stupid career, leaving poor Esther like that, I can never forgive myself for being so blind! The old Tilly would never have let herself become so wrapped up in herself and her own life to not notice her friends were falling apart. My mind went blank as I walked out of Keelers office, I was literally lost for words. My legs carried me like I was on autopilot straight to the art room and there she was trying to act all innocent as if nothing had even happened. I couldn't stand to even look at her because I knew if I looked into those gorgeous,deep hazel eyes I would instantly crack.

Her beautiful,soothing voice started and an explanation began but I didn't want to hear it, my hand subconsciously just lifted and I forcefully slapped her. I hit _my_ Jen. I just had to stop her voice, make her feel the hurt like I was just even if it was only a little bit. I regretted it instantly though, I could feel my resolve slipping looking at her shaken slightly red face, the usually confident, proud Jen stood there looking like a vulnerable child that had just been told off. The tears threatened to fall heavily from my eyes seeing her like this but I wasn't going to show weakness to her again. I had to leave, leaving the sound of her loud sobs behind me as I slammed the door.

Urghhh I'm so stupid, how am I going to explain this to my parents? Oh god university! My dad is going to be devastated, his hopes and dreams for me getting into Cambridge shattered just like that. I h..I haa... I can't even say it. I suppose she deserves it but I could never ever hate her, how ever much I try to imagine my life without her, however much I wish to forget her she just won't leave my mind for more than a minute. I don't think I could ever stop loving her but right now I'm livid, and I'm not going to just stand here and let her get her own way yet again, let her ruin my life, No. "Miss Gilmore" will get what's coming to her ill make sure of that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heres the next chapter due to my lack of updates hope you like it! Please leave a comment and let me know if you want more. :) x**

"Mmmm" Jen moaned as she enveloped Tilly's plump lips in hers getting lost in their softness. The feel of Tilly's warm silky skin on her bare body made Jen feel alive. She ran her hands through her fiery red hair as Tilly descended her velvety kisses down her neck and across her collarbone,which Tilly knew was her weak spot. Jens gasped as she reached her chest and her hot tongue flicked at her now hardened nipples taking then between her teeth gently nibbling them. Tilly's hands working there way up Jens toned thighs, moans filling the air. The ache between her legs grew stronger as Tilly teased her way down Jens body, softly kissing and nibbling her way up Jens thighs tickling her fingers across them slowly moving towards where she needed her most lingering just above her. The feel of Tilly's hot breath over her nearly sent Jen over the edge alone, needing to feel her lovers touch she began thrusting towards her "Please...Tilly..._touch_ me." Tilly finally gave in and not moving her gaze away from Jens she softly grazed her wetness with her tongue dipping it in and out "mmmm _wow_ don't stop, pleaseeee." Jen was in ecstasy, Tilly's skilful tongue was working her magic and Jen could now feel the warm flow of her wetness. Jens breath now turned into a heavy pant, her head thrown back, gripping tightly to the bed sheets, nearly falling over the edge when the glorious sensations suddenly stopped. Looking up to see what was wrong she caught a glimpse of red hair disappearing round the door followed by a hard loud slam.

Jen was startled awake. Bolting upright, her body hot and sweaty, heart pounding still confused she began to call out "Wait, don't go, please don't go!" Until she realised her surroundings. It was still dark, still wearing the clothes from the day before she realised she must have cried herself to sleep. A large pile of unmarked work lay scattered over her usually perfectly organised desk, a bottle of wine lay toppled over on the floor it's blood red content now stained into the carpet. Tears began to stream from her eyes again which were now raw and sore. This was becoming a reoccurring nightmare for Jen. She felt alone, empty.

That was it, she needed Tilly back in her life, she needed to explain. She had to tell her she just panicked, she thought Tilly was going to out them, out her. Jens career wasn't the only reason she was scared, her freedom was on the line too. Not only would she lose her job and any chance of teaching again, she would be sent to prison and branded a pedophile even though there were only a few years between them people wouldn't see it like that, they wouldn't understand. Tilly would always be a victim and she didn't ever want that. She wished she would've gone a different way about it, she shouldn't have taken the job at the college because she knew she wouldn't be able to keep away. She wished she would've spoken and trusted Tilly before storming ahead as usual and getting her expelled. The thought of it made her feel sick. She had to get Tilly back into college, she needed to talk to her. She had a plan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, thanks again for your reviews I love reading them! Here's the next chapter again its only short but I hope you all like it. I've got a clear thought of where I'm going to take this so shouldnt be long before the next update. Alexa x**

Tilly didn't know what to do. Her palms were sweaty, her mind not being able to focus at all, she had never been so nervous in her entire life. Breaking this news to her parents was something she never imagined she would have to do. She would've never gotten in this situation before, not before she met Jen. After hesitating for a good 15 minutes she put her key in the door. Unusually both of her parents were sat waiting, throwing her disappointed glares as she entered the room. "Expelled! Are you kidding me Matilda? Harassing Miss Gilmour, what were you thinking you stupid child, throwing your future away, and all that money we've saved for nothing, sit down and explain yourself madam!" Tilly's dad was furious and her Mother just looked so disappointed, the tears began to fall from her eyes, she hated letting them down but she had already prepared what she was going to say...

Jen was sat at her desk head in hands not being able to concentrate. Her mind was somewhere else and had been for a while now. Even her colleagues were noticing the change in her. Her enthusiastic smiling presence in the staff room had turned into her sitting silently alone staring into nothing, her face tired and ghostly pale not even wearing her infamous red lipstick. Even her clothes had changed, the usual bright quirky dresses and colourful patterned scarves had turned to dark trousers and plain shirts. Her students noticed too, the passion in her voice when she spoke about the next artist they were focusing on had vanished just simple worksheets laid out on desks and a short quick introduction in it's place, that's when she would even turn up! Her class were becoming use to the new cover teacher Mr McQueen.

She just couldn't function without her, she missed her immensely, she needed to see how she was doing. Jen hadn't heard anything since the day she got her expelled and she was constantly on edge, waiting for the moment Tilly got her revenge and the police would walk through her door and her world would come crashing down. "Jen, Jen! Are you okay?" Knocking Jen out of her daze, a worried looking Diane was staring down at her. "Jen what's wrong with you your class will be here soon, you've not been yourself for weeks now and people are catching on ya need to sort whatever is going on out, take some time off if ya need to cos' if youre not careful you're gonna get yourself fired!" _Ha yeah I don't think that's what going to get me fired but maybe time away from here is what I need. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next installment, let me know if you like it so I know whether it's worth carrying on. Thanks, Alexa x **

"After the crash Miss Gilmour was there for me, she told me to express how I was feeling through art so I stayed behind a few nights and it helped, she comforted me, told me everything was going to be okay. I just, I don't know she made me feel better when I had no one to talk to so when I seen her around I just wanted to talk to her, forget about everything for a while. My friends were all too busy with their own lives, like Sinead with the baby and George and Pheobe didn't seem to want to know because of poor Esther, they had bigger things to worry about. I couldn't talk to you guys you were always working I didn't know what to do I guess I just found comfort in her. My head was a mess I don't know why it went so far but it just made me feel better you know, I'm really sorry."

Tears fell heavily from her eyes she knew using the crash as an excuse was an awful thing to do but it wasn't all lies, she really didn't have anyone to talk to. Maddie was her best friend even though people hated her and she was a bully, Maddie was always there for Tilly since they were kids. Tilly seen Maddie's softer side and understood why she was the way she was even if she didn't agree with it. She missed her more than anything and she knew that she would understand why she was doing this.

Tilly couldn't tell her parents the truth not yet, not how actually she was incredibly in love with Jen and she was also in love with her and they had been together over the summer, oh and the fact she was her teacher! Of course that would get her straight out of this mess she had all the evidence she needed. Her phone was full of photographs of them together cuddling and kissing in Jens room, her room, even in the art room at college! Photographs of them hanging out on the beach in Abersoch together ones where Jen was wearing very little... She even had receipts from hotels with both of their names on. She had countless messages from Jen, Emails declaring her love for her. She even had items of Jens clothing in her room from when she used to stay when her parents were away. Tilly knew everything about Jen, things that people who weren't close to her wouldn't know. Esther knew about them, she could even back her up that's if she even wanted anything to do with Tilly anymore, Diane knew something went on but of course she'd be on Jens side. No, Tilly didn't want to do the obvious and take Jen down how she'd expect, she'd keep her waiting, keep her worrying about the moment her life as she knew it would basically be over.

Tilly's parents were full of regret. They wished they'd had been there for their daughter through all of this, of course she'd just lost 3 of her closest friends and another was critically ill she must have been through hell.

"Tilly we're so sorry, you just put on such a brave face we didn't realise you were going through all of this, we're so sorry. We will put our all in to try and get you back on track and back into college to finish your A-levels, I hope you can forgive us?"

Tilly's mother sobbed feeling like she'd let her daughter down.

"Mum it isn't your fault I should've dealt with it better I honestly don't know what came over me, I realise what I've done and ill get my A-levels finished I promise!"

Now for stage one of the plan, get myself back into college but not a different college, back into Hollyoaks Sixth Form. Like Jean Paul Satre said _"The worst a person can endure is the presence of someone that they wish they could escape from."_


End file.
